


By the Telly

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Soft Boys, birthday fic, telly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: As much in love as they may be, Draco and Harry are still incredibly awkward.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	By the Telly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @holdmybook (Tumblr) on their birthday!!

Harry threaded his fingers through Draco’s and leaned his head on his shoulder. Draco rested his hand on Harry’s thigh and gently squeezed. 

The telly chattered in the background and various sounds of fluttering homeliness drifted around Harry’s apartment as his magic carried on with the cooking and cleaning while he lay on the couch curled up with Draco.

Draco sighed and looked down at his watch hesitantly. Harry lifted his head to look at Draco’s pale face washed in the blue light of the telly. 

“Everything alright?” Harry said, his voice husky from sleepiness. 

“I should get home,” Draco sighed. “It’s late.”

Harry let out a breath and set his head back down on Draco’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to tell Draco that he didn’t want him to leave. Before, when he’d asked Draco to stay, they’d made out and then had sex, and it was… well, it was perfect. But Harry didn’t want that tonight. He wanted Draco to stay curled up on the couch with him, watching telly. Nothing special, just the two of them existing in the same space together. 

But Harry didn’t know how to say that, so he said nothing at all. 

Draco shifted against him, and Harry could tell that he was preparing to carefully lift Harry’s weight off of him so he could get his cloak and Floo out. 

“Draco.” Harry latched onto Draco’s hand when he tried to move. Draco looked at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Sorry, love, I have to go,” Draco said into the soft skin of Harry’s cheek. 

“No,” Harry said too loudly and Draco started.

“What?” Draco’s eyes searched Harry’s. “What’s wrong?”

Harry stared up without saying anything. After a moment of silence, he spoke. “I don’t want you to go.”

“You want me to stay?” Draco wiggled his eyebrows and smiled wickedly. 

Harry looked down at Draco’s hand, which was still resting on his thigh, and slowly ran his fingers across Draco’s knuckles. Draco followed Harry’s gaze to his hand and stiffened slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. 

“No,” Harry said quickly. Draco’s eyes widened and he yanked his hand back. “I- no- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Draco leaned into the couch, away from Harry. “Just tell me what it is.”

“I don’t want you to stay like that,” Harry said. 

“Well,” Draco said firmly, “then, I’ll leave.”

“I don’t want that either,” Harry said hurriedly, trying to take back Draco’s hand. Draco stuffed it into his pocket before Harry could tangle his fingers in between his. 

“What do you want?” Draco said exasperatedly, but not without kindness. 

“I want you to stay here with me,” Harry tugged Draco’s hand out of his pocket and closed his fingers around it loosely. “But not for anything.” Draco stayed silent as Harry tried to work out his words. “Not for sex,” Harry blurted out. 

Draco’s face dropped. “Oh, okay. If you didn’t want that with me, all you had to do was say so.”

Harry set his fingers under Draco’s jaw and lifted his face to look at Harry. “Sorry, I don’t mean ever. I didn’t mean I don’t want sex with you- because I do! I very much do!” Draco laughed a little. “Just not tonight.”

“Okay.”

“I just want to be here tonight. With you,” Harry said nervously, trying to find a hint of understanding in Draco’s face. To his surprise, Draco’s face broke into a warm smile. 

“Yes, I want that. I’m okay with that, yes, yes, yes,” Draco’s words stumbled out in a relieved rush. “As long as you still want me here.”

“Of course I do,” Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against Draco’s. Draco butted their heads a little, and Harry shoved his nose into Draco’s face. “It only means I want you here more.”

“Okay,” Draco grinned, and settled back in against Harry.

The two of them slumped together on the couch and tangled their limbs and their smiles again. Harry set his head back on Draco’s shoulder, and Draco put his head on top of Harry’s. And they were happy. 


End file.
